


New Perspective

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [16]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy comes in to try on a pair of jeans that cost more than Yoochun makes in a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [jaedork](http://jaedork.livejournal.com/); jaechun, fast forward to 'go down on me'

The last thing Yoochun expects when he goes to work in the morning is to end up in the dressing room with the door that always sticks, making out with quite possibly the most attractive guy (or person, period) that he's ever seen in his life.

The guy comes in to try on a pair of jeans that cost more than Yoochun makes in a week and Yoochun lets him into the room before going back to folding clothes and singing quietly under his breath. The next thing he knows, he's being pushed against a pile of fifty-dollar apiece tank tops and getting kissed to within an inch of his life.

"Wanted to see if you tasted like you sounded," the guy says, breaking off the kiss and leaving Yoochun dazed and ridiculously turned on.

Somehow, that leads to finding out how sturdy the changing room wall is (surprisingly), how quickly Yoochun can con his boss into letting him leave early (four and a half minutes, give or take), and how easily Jaejoong can distract him while driving (unbelievably so).

Yoochun learns his name somewhere between discovering that he _really_ likes getting bitten just below his ear and his "ohshitohmygodwhatareyoudoing" when Jaejoong reaches over the center console to unbutton his jeans.

Any complaints he has after that are cut off abruptly as Jaejoong slips his hand inside and palms his cock while ruthlessly exploiting every spot on Yoochun's neck he can to make him gasp loudly in the confined space of the car.

Warm lips move along the shell of his ear as Jaejoong tells him, "Keep driving."

Yoochun takes a relieved breath when Jaejoong leaves his neck alone, only to rev the engine high in surprise when wet heat surrounds his cock. Jaejoong seems to love his reaction, moaning and curling his tongue in a way that has Yoochun clinging to the steering wheel to keep the car going in a straight line.

His fingers splay on Yoochun's legs, creeping higher as his mouth sinks further down, and Yoochun's cursing a steady stream of babble as Jaejoong swallows him down, thighs clenching in anticipation. He's close, so close, and tries to warn Jaejoong by tugging gently on the back of his hair but that just makes him moan louder. Yoochun can't resist burying his fingers in the soft strands and pulling harder, coming in Jaejoong's mouth and desperately trying to keep his eyes open and facing forward.

Jaejoong slides off him with a soft pop and kisses the corner of his mouth before leaning against the passenger door and rubbing himself through those goddamned expensive jeans.

Yoochun pulls the car over.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/22409.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/17109.html)  
> 


End file.
